


Exhibitionists

by prosperjade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionists

The angel hovered over his captive, haughty in his dominance as the gleaming hood of the impala caught the light of the waning sun. 

“Are you just gonna stare?” Dean scoffed, unable to meet Castiel’s heady gaze as he lay at his mercy, wincing as his skin burned against the metal surface of the car.

A smirk curled Castiel’s lip, fingers grazing the weathered features of his face as blazing eyes roved unabashed along the sweat-slicked form of his lover, watching with a bemused grin as Dean’s muscles contracted beneath flushed skin. The angel’s gaze caught the hunter’s in a lusty stalemate, relentless as he goaded the writhing man’s reaction. 

Tattered fingers scarcely ghosted the chiseled features of Dean’s body, forcing teeth to sinking into the abused swell of the hunter’s lip as he suppressed moans of searing desperation, arousal coiling in his taut abdomen. 

The angel’s prying hands ghosted past the waistband of the hunter’s pants, quickly casting the heavy fabric aside. His own prone form was left bare to the sight of his lover, fingers wrapping hastily around Dean’s wrists, pinning him helplessly to the Impala as he straddled the hunter’s waist. 

Ragged pants were exchanged on heated clouds of breath as what remained of their clothes was hastily cast to the side. Thrill coursed through Castiel at the prospect of claiming the fiery hunter in the open, despite the risk of being seen. 

However, should Sam happen upon the act, the angel knew he would choose purgatory over his consequences. 

Cas entered Dean slowly at first, indulging in the sensation of his lover’s body clenching around him, bending to his stubborn will.

Dean gasped, arching obediently as his teeth sink into the crook of Cas’ neck.

“Just don’t scratch the paint, Cas.”


End file.
